


Quiet Hours

by FloraLeona



Series: There Is No Right, No Wrong, Only This [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: :/, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood, Implied Violence, M/M, Multi, Not In My House, Polyamory, around here we solve shipwars with polyamory, he's literally asleep the whole time, no love triangles, references to murder, sleeping angel youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraLeona/pseuds/FloraLeona
Summary: Jinyoung doesn't care to know Jaebum's body count. Youngjae doesn't know he has one. They like it that way.





	Quiet Hours

They say there are two types of partners in this life. Those you tell nothing, and those you tell everything.

Im Jaebum just so happens to have a partner of each kind. 

Jinyoung meets him in the foyer with an emotionally-charged kiss and a warm, wet cloth. The younger man wipes Jaebum’s face and hands of blood while Jaebum concentrates on remaining standing, not trusting his legs, which ache and tingle now that his adrenaline has subsided. 

Jinyoung knows Jaebum doesn’t want to talk, and wouldn’t even if he had the energy to form a coherent sentence, so he leads his husband upstairs silently and helps strip him of his blood-soaked suit, careful to avoid staining his own luxurious pajamas. 

They’ve developed a methodology (though a simple one). Jaebum showers, letting the red-brown sludge sluice off of his tense body while Jinyoung fills the bath and collects the towels. It’s a well-practiced dance, and Jinyoung is glad Jaebum keeps no physical record of his kills, because it scares him how used he is to the scent of metal and dirt and death. He knows most things, but this he doesn’t want to.

Jaebum doesn’t need to record his kills. Each face, each set of eyes flickering from light to dark, burns in his mind, as clear as the moment he pulled the trigger.  
The water is warm and soothing, almost as much as Jinyoung, and Jaebum nods off twice, only his training and discipline forcing his eyes to stay open while Jinyoung unwinds the knots in his back and shoulders. But too soon the water becomes tepid, and Jaebum must step into the cold air.

It only takes a moment for the pair to dry off and then they ware climbing into bed, careful not to wake the younger man sleeping there.  
Jaebum and Jinyoung each place a soft kiss on Youngjae’s face before settling in to sleep. There is not much in their lives that doesn’t carry a stain, the weight of lives lost, but Youngjae? Youngjae is sacred.


End file.
